Jasper el Segador
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Jasper es uno de los dioses de la muerte condenador de almas, hasta que se le ordena llevarse la de Alice Brandon, pero no contaba con que el amor lo atacara, tendrá que escoger entre seguir siendo dios o el amor de Alice


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer que solamente tome prestados, lo único mío es la trama, que la disfruten.**

**Summary: Jasper es uno de los dioses de la muerte condenador de almas, hasta que se le ordena llevarse la de Alice Brandon, pero no contaba con que el amor lo atacara, tendrá que escoger entre seguir siendo dios o el amor de Alice.**

**Hola, esto es una nota… se darán cuenta que para los que tienen alerta, se mostro que había un capitulo 2 bueno la cosa esta si, tarde me di cuenta que al revisar el capitulo los guiones no se veían lo que hacia mas confuso el texto asi que lo que hice fue volver a subir el OS pero como otro capi para no tener que borrar la historia y de paso que se lleve los reviews… espero su comprensión ahora ya esta arreglado**

**_-JASPER EL SEGADOR*-_**

Jasper era un dios de la muerte, sin remordimientos ni sentimientos. Su ocupación era juzgar a las almas antes de llevárselas al inframundo. En ocasiones, algunas almas eran perdonadas por que harían un bien al mundo, pero si esta llegaba a ser peligrosas se condenaban sin misericordia, para castigarlos como debía ser justo.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente de la lista? -Pregunto Jasper

- Un tal Frank Stanley- contesto Edward su mejor amigo entre toda la oscuridad- Al parecer ha cometido robo, violación y secuestro… pero lo gracioso es que no morirá por eso, si no por un accidente de auto… lo van atropellar, es estúpida la manera en que mueren algunos. - Termino cerrando el libro de las almas

-Eso creo, pero no me importa… de todas formas nos ahorrara la tarea de tener que juzgarlo

Esa misma noche Frank Stanley murió, Jasper y Edward hicieron su trabajo sin espera… pasaron entre medio de la gente, los humanos nos lo vieron al ser dioses eran invisibles para quienes no están a punto de morir.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Jasper pasando su guadaña por su pecho para despues encajársela- fin

-Hemos terminado… vámonos de aquí

Volvieron al inframundo, como siempre Jasper se veía aburrido ser dios ya no le era divertido como cuando era novato, condenar a la gente no le era placentero si no monótono. Todos los dioses que se encontraban en aquella se veían de la misma manera a excepción de aquello a quienes se les entrenaba para comenzar a juzgar almas.

_-Jasper, se le comunica pasar a la oficina del maestro_

-Creo que te llaman amigo- le dijo Edward- ¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo se, solo espero que no sea otra tonta misión

Se levanto sin decir mas, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del maestro, era aquel dios mas poderoso… lo llamaban Hades, era el que les había enseñado a todos lo que deberían saber acerca de cómo se juzga correctamente un alma.

-¿Me mando llamar señor? - dijo entrando a la sala

-Si, siéntate por favor

-¿Para que me necesita?

-Siempre al grano- se recargo en su amplio sillón de cuero- Necesito de tus habilidades como segador-de repente se levanto- Sabes perfectamente que no eres solo un simple sirviente a mis servicios, tu posees una habilidad muy buena para juzgar de una manera muy… eficiente, asi que iras a la tierra.

-¿A la tierra? -Pregunto confundido, nunca en sus mas de 300 años había bajado tanto tiempo a la tierra, por lo general solo iban por el alma y se retiraban- No entiendo

-Es muy fácil… iras por unas semanas y seguirás de cerca a un humano, morirá en poco tiempo pero necesitas ver de cerca si esta alma debe ser llevada al inframundo o al otro lado

-No lo entiendo, si esa es la cuestión por que no esperamos a que muera

-Considéralo como un reto- Le sonrió mostrándole sus colmillos- Te iras inmediatamente

-Si mi señor- Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de ahí

.

.

El tiempo no sirve mientras eres un dios inmortal, pero para Jasper la espera era algo que no le gustaba mucho, había llegado a la tierra al medio día según había visto en un reloj humano. Según sus superiores el alma que debía juzgar era el de una chica llamada Alice Brandon vivía en una calle en un pueblo de Mississippi, según su tarea era seguirla hasta la hora de su muerte, pero no entendía que tenia de especial esta chica como para que le tomaran tantas molestias.

Llego al pequeño edificio en donde vivía era muy modesto, no entendía por que tenia que vivir entre ellos, pero al maestro no se le desobedecía.

-Eh venido por el anuncio del cuarto que se renta- le dijo a la encargada del edificio

-Si es el 34B, pero tienes que hablar con el gerente antes- le señalo la oficina de fondo

-Claro- no tenia que hacer nada por que de eso ya se había encargado el maestro, siguió su camino hasta el piso que le correspondía, a pesar de ser un edificio grande cada piso tenia 6 cuartos, no le fue difícil encontrar el que le correspondía, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, trato y trato pero esta no cedía

-Tienes que jalarla mientras abres

Volteo a su derecha de donde provenía la voz, frente suyo había una chica muy hermosa… para sus ojos no había nada mas hermoso que ello, su figura pequeña y menuda tenia facciones muy finas, sus ojos eran de un color verde muy singular y el pelo corto de color negro.

-¿Cómo?

La chica se rio lo cual para el era hermoso, ¿pero que le pasaba? El no podía pensar eso… entonces una brisa desconocida inundo el aire, ese aroma lo conocía, era el aroma de la muerte.

Asi que era ella… ¿Por qué?

-Tienes que… déjame a mi- Le arrebato su llave y en cuestión de poco tiempo ella abrió la puerta- ¿ves? Es sencillo

-Gracias, este…

-Alice… Alice Brandon ¿y tú?

Eso confirmaba todo, tenia que vigilar a esta chica de cerca… pero por que se sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

-Jasper… -tenia que pensar en un apellido, recordó uno de sus tantas victimas- Jasper Hale

-Un placer- Le volvió a sonreír- bueno tengo que trabajar, te veo luego Jasper

Entro al cuarto aun con la sensación de que algo estaba mal, sabía que a veces la muerte era inevitable, ¿pero por que no se sentía a gusto al tener que quitarle la vida a esta jovencita?

.

.

Pasaron algunos días, Jasper se ha mantenido muy de cerca de Alice.

Todos los días ella se iba a su trabajo en una pequeña zapatería, trataba de ser discreto cada vez que se encontraba cerca, aunque a veces sentía que ella lo veía pero eso era imposible, había mantenido una distancia prudente entre ellos. Pero también al pasar del tiempo algo iba creciendo dentro del hombre, no podía sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza… cuando la seguía siempre trataba de observarla mas de la cuenta por que eran las pocas veces que se permitía verla, cada vez que llegaba a su solitario cuarto evitaba encontrarse con ella. Una parte de el se sentía mal por lo que le fuera a pasar, y era cierto, el era el responsable de su muerte… pero le dolía hacerlo, le dolía ponerle fin a la vida de Alice.

Ahora para el ella era todo… ¿a caso un dios se puede enamorar? ¿Amor? eso era ridículo, los dioses no se enamoran

Un día la siguió hasta un callejón oscuro, ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Se pregunto el cuando se vio completamente sola.

Eso confirmaba todo, tenia que vigilar a esta chica de cerca… pero por que se sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

-Puedes salir ¿si quieres?

El casi se cae por la impresión, era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba por sorpresa.

-Vamos se que eres tu, te eh visto- La sorpresa de nuevo, asi que ya no tenia nada que perder, de todas formas tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarla. Cuando bajo de un brinco ella dio un respingo. - Lo sabia-sonrió al verlo- Llevo días creyendo que me había vuelto loca… pero, ¿Por qué me sigues?

No había vuelta atrás lo había descubierto, no del todo pero era mas importante decirle la verdad, el motivo por que la seguía.

-Yo soy un dios Alice-le dijo sin rodeos- Un dios de la muerte

-¿Qué? ¿Es esto una broma? - Pregunto confundida- tu no puedes ser un dios de la muerte

-Eso soy Alice- se fue acerando a ella- ¿No te has preguntado por que te sigo tan de cerca?

-Quieres decir que…- su cara se ensombreció, algo dentro de el se rompía cuando la veía asi, no quería verla sufrir… esto no era lo que había pensado, esto debía ser fácil pero no al contrario-…Voy a morir ¿cierto?

-Si, tu fecha casi se acerca- de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho

-Creo que esta bien- sonrió cuando dijo eso, Jasper la miro confundida-Si mi destino es morir, pues no veo el problema… de todas formas no tengo gente que me extrañe, estoy sola… Y lo mas gracioso es que cuando creo que encontré a la persona que tanto esperaba no resulta como quiero, asi que no le veo mas motivo para estar viva

-No digas eso… apuesto que tienes muchas personas que te quieren- pero que decía, el no podía darle consuelo

-Eso creo, tengo pocos amigos… pero no es algo que el tiempo no cure… ¿Cuándo moriré?- Pregunto de repente

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Supongo

-El 16 de diciembre a las 4:00 de la tarde

-Falta una semana para eso- de repente paso lo que tenia que pasar, Alice rompió en llanto, cayo de rodillas en pleno callejón.

Jasper se removió inquieto, no quería verla sufrir tenia que evitar eso… pero ¿Qué podía ser el?

-No llores Alice- se arrodillo frente a ella-No puedo resistir verte asi

-¿Por qué me dices eso Jasper?... si eres tu el que terminara con mi vida ¿no?

-Si pero…-se quedo callado ¿Qué le podía decir? Estaba enamorado de ella, pero el era un dios y ella una humana, una humana que estaba condenada a muerte

-No tienes que decir nada- se levanto- Debo irme- en el momento en que su distancia era algo larga, el no resistió mas, tenia que decirle lo que sentía. Nunca se perdonaría haberla dejado ir sin decirle lo que sentía.

-Alice espera…-la tomo del brazo- No resisto verte asi, no sabes como me mata sentir que estas triste… te juro que si pudiera detener esto lo haría.

-¿Por que Jasper? -Le volvió a preguntar- tu no tienes por que sentirte asi

-El por que Alice, es que en este tiempo que eh estado a tu lado, quizás no de cerca pero aun asi cerca, me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi-le tomo su delicado rostro entre sus manos- Lo que te quiero decir Alice que a partir de ahora, soy tuyo y te prometo que hare todo lo posible por evitar tu muerte.

-Jasper…

-Te amo Alice, mi pequeña duende…

-Jasper…- de nuevo Alice comenzó a llorar- No sabes lo que espere para escuchar eso, no importa si llego a morir ahora, lo hare feliz sabiendo que también me amas.

-No morirás Alice, no lo permitiré- acerco mas su rostro, para que sus labios se juntaran. Era el primer beso de ambos, un dios y una humana estaban aprendiendo lo que era el amor, el nunca en sus mas de 300 años había amado a alguien y ella a sus escasos 18 años tampoco sabia nada del amor siempre había vivido sola sin nadie quien viera por ella, pero ahora lo tenia a el, Jasper se separo pero sin quitas sus manos de su cara. -Te llevara a casa, tengo algo que hacer

-Pero…

-Shh…-le tapo la boca con un dedo- Te llevare a casa

Jasper la tomo en sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban en el pequeño cuarto que Alice tenia.

-Duerme- la dejo en su pequeña cama-Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes

-¿Volverás?

-Ni el inframundo podrá separarme de ti ahora-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Te amo Jasper- susurro antes de caer dormida

Al momento de salir de la habitación de Alice, camino por el pasillo hasta el suyo. Tenia encontrar la manera de detener esto, el la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y no podía dejar que se muriera, ¿pero que hacer?

-Te eh esperado todo el día-miro hacia la oscuridad y ahí sentado en uno de sus sillones estaba Edward

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es manera de recibir a tu mejor amigo

-Lo siento, pero eso no quita que me pregunte ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Al parecer me eh enterado de algo muy interesante, ¿es verdad que te enamoraste de la chica?

-No hace falta que lo niegue, la amo Edward, jamás me había sentido asi

-Pero sabes que ella morirá, esta escrito y no puedes evitarlo

-Tengo que evitarlo Edward-respondió desesperado- Si ella muriese, yo no tendría nada por lo que seguir existiendo, debo hacer algo.

Edward lo miro, tan desesperado y débil, nunca en todo este tiempo había visto a Jasper de esa manera, el era su mejor amigo.

-Hay una forma-le dijo Edward- Tienes que reescribir el libro de los muertos

-Pero eso es imposible, solo Hades puede hacerlo

-Si, pero el lo hace por la pluma que tiene si la llegas a conseguir podrás cambiar el destino de Alice

-El libro de los muertos-susurro.

.

.

La captura de ese libro fue imposible, Hades lo había descubierto antes de tan siquiera acercarse a el. Ambos estaban en su oficina, Jasper frente a el con la mirada gacha mientras que su maestro estaba frente suyo con la mirada seria y sin expresión lo que confundía mas a Jasper al no saber que pensaba.

-No entiendo por que querías ese libro Jasper

-Lo necesitaba

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la chica que te mande seguir?

-No tiene caso negarlo señor, ella tiene que ver

-¿Por qué? - el rostro de su maestro era de pura confusión- ¿Por qué para ti es tan importante esa niña?

-Quizá le parezca una tontería señor

Hades lo miro por un momento hasta que comprendió la situación.

-Ya veo- comenzó a caminar a su alrededor- Asi que te has enmarado de esa muchacha

-Si

-¿Tu deseo es quedarte con ella?

-Si

-¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a tus poderes como dios en cambio de ser un humano y estar con ella?

-A eso y más amo

-Jamás creí que esto pasaría, mi mejor alumno renunciando a todo… el poder, la inmortalidad, a ser lo que todos quieren… por una mujer, eso es bastante raro a decir verdad.

-La vida inmortal y el poder, ya no son importantes para mi amo…sin ella nada tiene sentido

-Ya veo… veo que esa es tu decisión- levanto su mano hacia el- Puedes irte

-¿Qué?

-Eh dicho que puedes irte, tus siglos han servido lo suficiente ahora puedes irte…

-Gracias señor… pero respecto a…

-No te preocupes, dirás que por ser el maestro de la muerte no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero te eh llegado a apreciar y si esa chica es importante para ti…

-Gracias señor

Jasper regreso con Alice en plena madrugada, al verla ahí acostada con sus ojitos cerrados… se veía tan tierna, no pudo evitar acostarse a su lado quedando frente a ella, le acaricio su fina y pequeña cara.

-Ahora estamos bien-cerro los ojos quedándose dormido, por primera vez en tantos años pudo soñar.

A la mañana siguiente Alice casi pega un grito al ver quien estaba acostado a su lado.

-¿Jasper? -Susurro tocándole la cara

-Buenos días- le sonrió

-¿Qué paso? -el entendió inmediatamente a que se refería

-Ahora todo esta bien-le dio un beso- Podemos estar juntos

-¡En serio!

-Si, podemos ser felices juntos

Y asi fue, la fecha había pasado… Alice había estado muy asustada ese día, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni salir, Jasper comprendió su miedo y estuvo con ella todo ese día hasta que el sol se había metido pudieron respirar tranquilos. A partir de eso se la pasaron muy felices, disfrutaban mucho sus tiempos libres pues Alice seguía trabajando en la zapatería y Jasper tuvo que conseguir un empleo para poder pagar todos sus gastos, pero cada fin de semana salían a pasear aunque sea al parque, pues su sustento económico no le permitía darse la gran vida, pero mientras ellos estuvieran juntos los demás no le importaba.

Todo era perfecto hasta que ocurrió…

Jasper estaba trabajando cuando una de sus compañeras le había dicho que lo llamaban urgentemente desde el hospital, el entro en pánico pues quien mas iba estar en el hospital mas que Alice, importándole muy poco su trabajo corrió hacia el hospital.

A casi gritos pidió ver a Alice, la enfermera asustada no sabia que decirle por que ella había entrado apenas en su turno. Cuando un doctor hizo acto de presencia llamando a algún familiar de Alice Brandon, Jasper se paro en seguida.

-Soy su novio ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias

-¿Pero que paso?

-Fue un accidente, testigos que vieron la escena asegura que ella iba cruzando la calle cuando un coche la embistió, el golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder mucha sangre hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero no creo que se salve además de todos los golpes, me sorprende que aun este viva… pero como están las cosas no creo que su cuerpo resista mucho.

-No-Jasper se tocaba el pelo, ¿pero como era posible? Se supone que no le pasaría nada, ese había sido el trato- Quiero verla

-Por ahora es imposible

-Por favor- la sensación de impotencia tenia completamente dominado a Jasper-Quizá sea la ultima vez que este junto a ella, por favor doctor

El doctor Cullen, vio la desesperación en el rostro de Jasper accedió a darles unos minutos pero tenia que usar ropa esterilizada.

Jasper se vistió muy rápido, al entrar el aire se le quedo en la garganta. Tirada en una cama estaba el amor de su vida, tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, miles de cables rodeaban su cuerpo, sin contar el aparato que tenia dentro de su boca al parecer era para que pudiera respirar.

-Alice-le tomo la mano- Tienes que salvarte, no puedo vivir sin ti. Hades rompió su promesa, me dijo que nada te sucedería que estaríamos bien… pero me mintió-miro otra vez su cara golpeada- Te prometo que no morirás- le beso su mano- De eso me encargo yo.

-Es hora chico- le dijo el doctor- Debemos dejarla descansar

-Lo se, podría por favor cuidarla tengo que salir

-Lo hare, pero debes prepararte para lo peor no creo que resista- al ver que Jasper no respondía agrego- A veces hay cosas que no podemos cambiar

-Claro que se pueden- susurro antes de salir del hospital.

Jasper corrió hasta lo más alto de la montaña, estaba tan desesperado como furioso.

-¡HADES! -Grito- ¡aparece de una vez!

A los pocos minutos una gran bola de humo negro apareció frente a el, de ese humo salió Hades al igual que otras veces su cara era inexpresiva, pero esta vez no intimido a Jasper lo enfrento.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Diste tu palabra de que nada le pasaría

-No fue decisión mía, fue algo de ultimo momento… sabes que a veces yo no controlo el destino de lo humanos.

-¡Pero ella morirá! -Sentía que toda su fuerza se iba- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Lamento que nada mi joven amigo

Jasper se dejo caer en el piso desesperado, habían pasado todo este tiempo felices. Un maldito accidente no podía quitársela, Alice debía vivir aunque eso le costara su existencia.

Y sabia perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

-Llévame a mi- dijo con tal convicción- Toma mi alma a cambio de salvar la de Alice

Hades lo miro, a pesar de que sabía las consecuencias de eso.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pasara si hago eso

-Se las consecuencias perfectamente

-Ella no te recordara, todos sus recuerdos acerca de ti serán borrados

-No importa, si Alice vive yo seré feliz

-Esta bien

-¿Puedo al menos despedirme de ella?

-Tienes hasta el amanecer

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-Pobre de alumno, tanto tiempo solo y ahora…-de repente sonrió- Creo que puedo arreglar todo

Y de la misma manera como llego, se desvaneció entre el paisaje.

Jasper no perdió el tiempo, regreso al hospital. Alice estaba aun inconsciente rodeada de tanto cables que casi se perdía su cuerpo en ellos.

-Alice amor-le tomo su mano- Vivirás, quiero que seas feliz… yo donde quiera que este, te cuidare amor mío-le beso sus labios- Te amo mi pequeña

Estuvo con ella hasta que el sol casi salía, se levanto de la silla donde estaba.

Le dio una última mirada a la mujer de su vida.

.

.

Habían pasado tres años desde que todo paso, Alice había despertado en el hospital sin ningún recuerdo en su mente, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido pues para ella solamente había tenido un accidente al salir del trabajo pero gracias a los doctores se había salvado, ella siguió su vida despues de su recuperación, tres meses despues conoció a Garrett, el había entrado a la zapatería por unas compras, el flechazo entre los dos fue instantáneo, salieron alrededor de un año cuando fue su primer año como novios le pidió que casara con ella…  
>Alice acepto gustosa, pues amaba a Garrett demasiado, meses despues de la boda dio a luz a un niño pequeño que sin dudarlo lo llamo <em>Jasper,<em> un niño muy hermoso con sus cabellos rubios como su padre pero los ojos expresivos como su madre, un nombre muy anticuado para un niño le había dicho su marido, pero ella no sabia por que quería llamarlo asi pero le gustaba el nombre y Garrett no quiso contradecir a su esposa.

Alice estaba en el porche de su casa con su pequeño de dos años jugando en el pequeño jardín que estaba frente, Garrett había ido a trabajar eso día, entonces un camión y un coche se detuvieron en la casa de a lado.

-Al parecer hay nuevos vecinos- se levanto para saludar, tomo a su pequeño entre sus brazo.

Observo quienes salían del auto, pero al parecer solo un hombre había bajado de el.

No pudo evitar observarlo bien, era un hombre rubio, alto de facciones suaves y unos ojos de color miel que por alguna extraña razón se le hacían muy familiares, pero desecho esa idea pues nunca antes había visto a ese hombre.

-Hola- le saludo amablemente- Bienvenido al vecindario

-Gracias-le sonrió- Se ve muy cómodo

-Lo es…oh pero que distraída, soy Alice Greene

-Mucho gusto, ¿y este pequeño? -miro al niño, con mucha ternura esto desconcertó a Alice

-Se llama Jasper

-!Wow! -dijo sorprendido- Pues este pequeño será mi tocayo, pues también yo me llamo Jasper, Jasper Hale para servirle- le volvió a sonreír de manera amable

-Que gran coincidencia-miro su reloj- ¡ay! Es un poco tarde mi marido no tarda en llegar y no eh hecho la cena

-Pues no te detengo mas, quizás me lo presentes y una vez que este bien instalado los invitare a cenar… ya que fuiste la única que se digno a darme la bienvenida-hizo un gesto dramático, lo cual hizo reir a Alice

-Te tomare la palabra- se despidió con la mano- Te veo Luego Jasper

-Hasta luego

Ambos se despidieron tomando su propio rumbo, ellos jamás recordaron el amor que alguna vez los unió, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabían que ellos se habían amado.

Desde el inframundo Edward y Hades veían todo…

-¿Cree que todo saldrá bien entre ellos?

-Si

-Pero el y ella han olvidado todo, ¿de que sirvió que rescatara el alma de Jasper?

-Sabia que era la decisión correcta, sabes que no tengo todas las decisiones de las almas, pero tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el _Señor _aceptara devolverme la alma de Jasper, lastima que me dio la condición de que también se le borrara la memoria al igual que ella y los separar hasta el otro extremo del país- le dijo Hades a Edward- Tal vez no sepa nada de amor y esas cosas, pero si se volvieron a encontrar fue por algo ¿no?

-Pero ella esta casada y tiene un hijo

-No por mucho-le sonrió Hades- Recuerda que el morirá de un ataque al corazón en un mes, y Jasper es su vecino… tendrá tiempo de sobra.

Edward sonrió, al parecer no todo estaba perdido

***Segador: **En el original es The Reaper, que significa cosechador pero la traducción que leí se decía Segador, que es lo mismo.

**Hola, este es un pequeño One-Shot que quise compartirles… esta historia le vi en un Anime solo que le cambio un poco en algunas cosas pero lo esencial es lo mismo. Espero que les haya gustado, solo para aclarar, Jasper era un dios -aunque sea de la muerte) no un demonio asi que por eso si podía enamorarse, ellos si pueden los demonios no ¿ok? Bueno al menos eso creo xD**

**¿Qué les puedo contar? Oh si, me eh comprado mi guía oficial ilustrada… esta genial, pero me eh leído la historia completa de Alice, oh la pobre sufrió demasiado T.T para empezar su padre mando matar a su mamá para luego casarse con otra mujer que era su cómplice, su familia no la quería, la encerraron en el hospital psiquiátrico donde la raparon –eso explica el cabello corto- y le dieron choques que le hicieron perder la memoria por eso no recordó nada, para colmo James se la quiere cenar y lo peor es que la ponzoña le hizo perder la memoria de nuevo o sea 2 veces la perdió, por eso no recordaba nada de nada… oh pobre Alice, si antes lo adoraba ahora lo adoro mas. **

**Espero sus comentarios… **

**Besotes **

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**Pd. Creo que a partir de ahora me dedicare a escribir puras historias de Jasper y Alice, ya que son escazas. **


End file.
